theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Incredible Hulk (2008)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Incredibles Hulk During the opening credits sequence, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thunderbolt_Ross General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Hurt William Hurt]) meets with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hulk_(comics) Dr. Bruce Banner] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Norton Edward Norton]), the colleague and lover of his daughter [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betty_Ross Betty] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liv_Tyler Liv Tyler]), regarding an experiment, Ross says, to make humans immune to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gamma_ray gamma radiation]. The experiment, which in truth involves a serum Ross hopes will create a "super soldier", fails, transforming Banner into the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hulk_(comics) Hulk] (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lou_Ferrigno Lou Ferrigno]) whenever Banner becomes angry. As the Hulk, he destroys the lab and injures Betty. Afterwards, he flees, becoming a fugitive from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Army United States Army]. Five years later, Banner works at a bottling factory in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocinha Rocinha], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rio_de_Janeiro Rio de Janeiro], while searching for a cure for his condition. On the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet Internet], he collaborates with a colleague he knows only as "Mr. Blue", and to whom he is "Mr. Green". He is also learning meditative breathing techniques from a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martial_arts martial arts] expert ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rickson_Gracie Rickson Gracie]) to help keep control, and has not transformed in 158 days. After Banner cuts his finger, a drop of his blood falls into a bottle, and is eventually ingested by a consumer ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee Stan Lee]) in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milwaukee Milwaukee], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wisconsin Wisconsin], creating medical complications. Using the bottle to trace Banner's location, Ross sends a team, led by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_people British] Royal Marine [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abomination_(comics) Emil Blonsky] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tim_Roth Tim Roth]) to capture him. Banner transforms into the Hulk and defeats Blonsky's team. After Ross explains how Banner became the Hulk, Blonsky agrees to be injected with a small amount of the same serum, which gives him enhanced physical attributes and the side effect of making him arrogant and overconfident. Banner returns to Culver University in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virginia Virginia], where he first became the Hulk, and reunites with Betty, who is dating psychiatrist [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doc_Samson Leonard Samson] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ty_Burrell Ty Burrell]). Banner is attacked by Ross and Blonsky's forces, tipped off by the suspicious Samson. The Hulk dispatches Ross and Blonsky's team and flees with Betty. After the Hulk reverts to Banner, he and Betty go on the run. Banner makes contact with Mr. Blue, who urges them to meet him in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_City New York City]. He turns out to be cellular biologist Dr.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leader_(comics) Samuel Sterns] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tim_Blake_Nelson Tim Blake Nelson]), who tells Banner he has developed a possible antidote to Banner's condition. After a successful test, though he warns Banner that the antidote may only reverse each individual transformation, Sterns reveals he has[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Organic_synthesis synthesized] Banner's blood samples, which Banner sent from Brazil, into a large supply, with the intention of using it to bring humans to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns has done, and fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply. Ross' forces attack and take Banner into custody with Betty. Blonsky forces Sterns to inject him with Banner's blood, as he covets the Hulk's power. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier formula and a gamma treatment may turn him into an "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abomination_(comics) abomination]". Unconcerned, Blonsky forces Sterns to administer the gamma charge. The experiment goes wrong and Blonsky mutates into a creature with strength surpassing that of the Hulk, but cannot change back. Blonsky rampages through [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harlem Harlem] to draw the Hulk out. Realizing that the Hulk is the only one who can stop Blonsky, Banner convinces Ross to release him. He jumps from Ross' helicopter as it hovers over the city, the adrenaline surge of the act transforming him into the Hulk. After a long and brutal battle through Harlem, the Hulk defeats Blonsky by choking him with a huge chain, relenting only after Betty's plea. After having a small, peaceful moment with Betty, the Hulk flees. Thirty-one days later, Banner is in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bella_Coola,_British_Columbia Bella Coola, British Columbia]. Instead of trying to suppress his transformation, he is attempting to transform in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green, a grin appears on his face. In a short scene before the credits, while General Ross is drinking in a bar he is approached by industrialist [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man Tony Stark] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Downey,_Jr. Robert Downey, Jr.]), who reveals that a "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_(2012_film) team]" is being formed.=